A Siren's Song
by musical prodagy22
Summary: Joslin is living on the streets when she meets Natsu a powerful Dragon Slayer and his talking cat Happy. Deciding to go with them to their guild Fairy Tail she finds all sorts of new friens andadventures along the way. (Sorry I'm horrible at summarys)


**Don't really know how to start this off but this is my Fairy Tail fanfic. This is about my character Joslin who meets Natsu and stuff. This is based on the anime not the manga and just a heads up I haven't seen the second season of this. (PS almost no Lucy in my fanfic sorry) Disclaimer for the rest of the story since I'm to lazy to write them every time- I own none of the Fairy Tail characters. (excluding Joslin) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joslins Pov

I stare at the starry night sky from my makeshift bed (a bench by the ocean) wondering why I left the pub that I work at so early. I could have made some extra money and I know I could have used that. I pull my long black hair (long as in below my knees) into a ponytail then lye back onto the bench. Sometime I fall asleep the sound of waves beating on the rocks a lullaby to me. Suddenly there's a loud boom and I shoot up like a rocket. I look to my right to see a ship completely totaled and on fire. A boy appears out of the fire and he seems way mad. I jump up and rush over to the scene seeing if there are any survivors and on my way notice a girl with blonde hair lying in the rubble a small blue cat next to her.

"Your lucky I didn't take you out completely Lucy." I hear a woman call out. Turning back I see a... mermaid is the one talking.

"Oh right. Thank you so much." this Lucy girl mumbles under her breath.

"What was that? Never mind but I'm taking a week off to spend time with my _boyfriend _so don't call on me." And with that the mermaid disappears leaving Lucy.

"Are you alright?" I ask helping her to her feet.

"Ya I'm fine. How 'bout you Happy?"  
"Aye Sir." the cat replies and I gasp. Lucy looks at me and then turns to the ship where the boy and some other guy are fighting with purple and orange fire magic which isn't as unusual as you would think.(Except in my town where magic isn't really used.)

"Oh no! You guy's are gonna be in so much trouble."

"What about you Lucy? You pushed the ship over here with that key thing. It's your fault to." Happy points out.

"Was not cat! I just met you guys so I have no clue who you are. I was just an innocent bystander hit by the wave so frightened that I was going to drown. There that outta cut it." she says smiling then turns and runs away.

"Lucy wait! Come back! We saved your life you know? God dammit. Natsu we have a problem!" Happy yells to the boy who has defeated the other guy. He walks towards us and I realize his hair is pink and he has no shirt on only a vest and a scarf with a scale print on it. _At least he's wearing pants, _I think then blush bright red as he turns to me and Happy.

"Hey who's this Happy? And where's Looty? She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail so I thought I might ask her to come along with us." he says still staring at me.

"Um I think you mean Lucy and if she's blonde and _totally_ looks like a cheerleader then your out of luck 'cause she just took off. I'm Joslin by the way pleasure to meet you." I say sticking my hand out. He grabs it and I immediately pull away. "Your burning up!" I say holding my hand which is now sore and red.

"Oh sorry. I'm still a little heated up from that battle." he says rubbing the back off his head and smiling before continuing on. "So it's a pleasure to meet a man who just burned down a ship and has a talking blue cat?" I laugh and so does he until we here a loud noise like thunder. All of us turn and see an army coming towards us.

"Quick let's make a run for it!" Natsu shouts at me. I grab his arm to stop him right as the supposed general comes up to us. _Running will get us caught easily and if not I still don't want to be a criminal, _I think to myself hoping that my plan works.

"Good evening Madam. This young man was seen attacking that ship over there and is hereby under arrest. I f you please-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Him? Oh no Sir Natsu would _never_ do such a thing and besides I was with him the _whole_ time."

"And may I ask who you are?" the man asks cautiously.

"I'm his... girlfriend Joslin. We were walking on the beach and suddenly this deranged blonde woman somehow brought the boat up here tried drowning our pet cat Happy. She said her name was Lucy but we didn't get her last name."

"Oh well I am very sorry about your cat but you and this young man can't be dating. This is Natsu Dragneel also know as Salamander and last I checked he didn't have a girlfriend." the man says crossing his arms. I hold back my 'OMG! He's Salamander!' and face the officer.

"Oh really?" I say then I grab Natsu by his vest and kiss him. I must have taken him by surprise cause he nearly tipped over but then he figured out what I was trying to do and kissed me back even put his hands on my hips.

"Alright you two that's enough. I guess you can go. We'll look for this Lucy girl."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight. Alright _sweethearts _let's go before he realizes we're lying." I whisper to Natsu. I pick Happy up into my arms and we start to walk away. We get at least three blocks before they seem to figure out we were lying cause we hear someone shout, "Idiots! They were lying the whole time!"

"Alright _now_ we run." I say as we all take off. Happy jumps out of my arms and suddenly he has wings and is flying.

"Hey Joslin. We make a great team maybe _you _could join Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouts at me followed by an "Aye sir!" from Happy.

"Sure I'd love to but we need to get away first!" I shout back.

"Cool then let's go." he says and we turn into a dead end alley filled with trash cans. _What the heck,_ I think to myself as Natsu pulls me behind a trash can and covers my mouth. We hear footsteps but luckily they all pass us. Natsu and me hop up Happy following behind us as we head to Fairy Tail.


End file.
